


The day Jack saved my life

by The_time_traveler



Category: Torchwood
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Trans Ianto Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_time_traveler/pseuds/The_time_traveler
Summary: Ianto's teachers keep misnaming him. Jack sticks up for him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Amy for helping me write this

Ianto POV  
THEY CAN’T EVEN GET IT INTO THEIR HEADS THAT I’VE NEVER BEEN FEMALE AND NEVER WILL BE AND I HATE BEING CALLED JENNIFER OR JEN OR JENNY. SERIUOSLY WHY THE FUCK CAN’T THEY CALL ME IANTO AND USE MALE PRONOUNS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Sorry if that sounds a little harsh but it’s been 18 fucking months. “It’s Ianto Sir,” I called. “Noted, Jenny, but if you want to stay in my class you will stop being this freak of nature,” came the icy reply. I sighed, but it wasn’t as if I expected any different anyway at this point. “Oi, Mr. Anderson, if he tells you that’s his name, that’s his fucking name, alright?” came a smooth American voice from the doorway. It’s almost like he heard the rant in my head, is he psychic or something?  
After the lesson in the hallway   
“hey,” called Jack, “listen, what that ass of a teacher said in there, it was completely uncalled for”. “It’s fine,” I called back,” I’m used to it, but thanks for sticking up for me all the same…”. “Hey, I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to get coffee after school or something?” he stuttered “You should come over to mine for coffee; my parents won’t mind and I make amazing coffee” “Cocky bastard…” “Is that a no then?” “NO, OF COURSE NOT ahem I-I mean I would l-love to” he said cheeks reddening so much so that the colour would make tomatoes jealous which looked rather cute and funny.


End file.
